Drunk
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, is given alcohol for the first time by the pesky Earth woman. Feelings that are confusing, though not all that unwelcome commence. Rated M for some suggestive sexual content, but mostly for some saucy language. Considered complete...but listed as in-progress because you never know...


I originally posted this on my Tumblr as a gift for the unbelievably talented LadyVegeets whose 'Friends' AU story is absolutely incredible. If you haven't read it, please go to her page here on FF and shower her with love.

Ive gotten back into DBZ lately, and I am so not sorry. If you want, feel free to follow me on my Tumblr. My user name is lilmissmousey. Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out! It means the world!

XOXO

C.B.

* * *

Vegeta sipped at his Corona, watching through slitted eyes as Bulma tinkered beneath the new hovercraft she's been working on. It had only taken her five days to build it from scrap parts in the warehouse.

ONLY

FIVE.

FUCKING.

DAYS.

Even the Prince of all Saiyans had to admit that this Earth woman was skilled. A quick thinking mind like hers would have done well on his planet.

Well, if it still existed.

Vegeta took another sip of beer, the hot summer sun radiating down on his naked shoulders, his lower half clad only in navy spandex training shorts. She'd instructed him to relax, but truth be told he really didn't know how. Growing up he had to always be alert, on guard. Ready for anything.

Since he'd come to Earth his sole focus had been on training non stop in the gravity chamber; barely giving himself time to eat or sleep. At least until this afternoon when the Earth woman Bulma had chosen to be more obnoxious than usual.

She'd shut the lights out on him right in the middle his training. He had snarled, banged on the walls, and snapped cuss words at her that could have curdled milk, but her voice almost sickly sweet had come over the loud speaker, "Hey tough guy, why don't you come out? You'll turn into a mushroom if you stay in there any longer."

While his left eyebrow twitched, the electric door slid open, and there she was… leaning against the wall in the hallway. Vegeta tried to ignore the pale blue jumpsuit with the arms pushed down to her waist exposing the black sleepless crop top beneath, and the blue hair escaping the pony tail that curled around her face, and the smudge of grease on her cheek. How did she manage to look so put together while not even trying? Cheeks turning pink with rage due to his own traitorous thoughts he stomped out, "Earth woman! You turn the training chamber back on this instant or so help me I will have you begging for mercy-"

"Oh please," she grinned, "you've been threatening me with that good time since you got here. I just wish you would already." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, breasts squeezing against her forearms and damnit he was losing focus here. The damn vulgar woman! With another slurry of insults ready to fire, Vegeta pointed a thick pointer finger in her direction-

An ice cold bottle was shoved in his hands. He blinked. Co-ro-na the label read.

"It's a beer your Princeliness," Bulma laughed when the confused gaze he wore stayed longer than it should have, "you drink it. It's refreshing. It'll help loosen you up a bit."

"Wha- I do not need to be loosened!"

Bulma snorted, "I rest my case. Why don't you come outside? It's nice and warm today, and an ice cold beer will do you good. I'm working on a vehicle out there, and frankly I'm tired of being by myself. You don't even have to look at me. I'll probably be too busy any ways. But still you should enjoy yourself."

That familiar eyebrow twitch began again. Too busy? No one was too busy for a Prince. Especially not some insignificant peon like-

Bulma turned and began walking down the hallway, "Hurry up shorty, I've got to get a move on."

"What?! How dare you!" Completely taking her bait, he stormed after her, the condensation from the beer wetting his hands.

Which is how he ended up sitting under a tree surrounded by twelve empty Corona bottles, watching Bulma's legs move around underneath the large hunk of metal she'd thrown together like a model no where near drunk, Vegeta did notice that there was a pleasant buzzing between his ears. Bulma finally pulled herself from beneath the hovercraft, wiping her arm across her forehead. There was a definite twitch in Vegeta's pants that caused him to grip the neck of the bottle tighter. Damnit, she was right about these things loosening him up.

Bulma finally glanced in his direction and waved at him. He tried not to notice the sway in her hips as she made her way to the tree where he had been settled for at least the good part of an hour. She flopped down beside him, laying back with her arms stretched above her head and sighed, "Well it's almost done at least. I've got to go back into the scrap pile and see if I can find some more circuits that will-" she was cut off when Vegeta shoved a freshly opened bottle at her. She looked at him questioningly with those big, blue eyes. He didn't meet her gaze, almost losing his nerve but instead looked at something far away in the distance as his cheeks grew pinker.

"You… look like you need it." He said gruffly and far more gently than he intended.

She smiled, taking it from his outstretched hand, "Thanks, Vegeta." He didn't miss the way her fingers stroked his glove. Bottle now raised to her lips, she took a long sip, her eyelids slowly drifting shut.

Vegetal swallowed.

Burma sighed happily, her lips spreading into a soft, lazy smile, "Much better. I'm glad you came out here. Thank you for keeping me company Vegeta."

He flushed, eyes trying despretly to find somewhere else to look. He drank the entire beer in his other hand in a few gulps. The way she'd said his name…

Her voice mixed with his name sounded well…

Nice…

Warm…

Damnit there was that twitch again.

Bulmas eyes were thankfully closed when he glanced back at her, her ample breasts rising and falling with each breath she took. It was probably the beer making him bold but he watched unabashedly, thinking things he could never admit out loud in a million years. Like how he liked that her skin was pale, a stark contrast to his tan flesh. He wondered what her full lips would taste like against his, and if that patch of soft skin behind her ear was sensitive and would she like it if he kissed her there…

As if on cue, Bulmas eyes fluttered open. Vegeta jerked back and crossed his arms. He hadn't realized he'd been leaning over her, his shadow on her cooling her from the bright sunshine. She blinked with those big, stupid doe eyes again, "You okay there?"

"Perfect. Just perfect." He snapped, retreating within himself. This drink she gave him was having an unexpected affect on him and he didn't like it. He never had thoughts like that. They were sickly sweet and far too sappy.

Bulma pushed up on her elbows to sit fully erect beside him, her shoulder ignoring the obvious distance he was trying to create and touched his. Normally he would have shoved himself away, but to be honest he really didn't want to resist. He was tired suddenly. Maybe lonely even. The innocent brush of shoulders was more comfort than he'd received in a long time.

She nudged him and he gave her a sidelong glance, "You sure you're okay?" She pried.

He felt the words leave his lips before he could stop them, "I'm just tired."

A nod from her eased the sudden tension he felt, "I can understand that. You're always so wound up. Alcohol can do that; force you to relax. Sorry, I shouldn't have given you any."

Vegeta shrugged, registering their shoulders were still in contact, "It's fine. Just, not used to feeling like this is all."

Bulma smirked, her hand soothingly stroking his bicep, "Who would've thought you'd be a sad drunk huh?"

His lip curled in a small sneer but he didn't stop her touch. She wound her arm through his, her small hand resting on top of his much larger one, her cheek now pressed on his shoulder. Vegeta's heart started beating rapidly, what was she doing? Why wasn't he stopping her?

'Because you like it.' his psyche teased.

Sighing, suddenly very sleepy and warm he rested his forehead against her hair. Bulma made a surprised movement before relaxing against him, obviously startled by his brazen and unexpected moment of affection, but he stayed still. She was comfortable he decided, and was finally good for something. His eyes closed and he could feel himself giving in. He wanted this; to feel safe. This woman was safe. In another gesture of submission, Vegeta turned his hand over, interlacing his fingers with hers. Burma squeezed lightly, the gentle pressure of her thin fingers seeming to press right onto his heart.

He'd heard of this long ago, he thought foggily. Saiyans like most humanoid species were typically not monogamous, but imprinting was not a rare thing. There was always supposed to be a mate for each living soul. He'd always scoffed about such a silly notion.

But suddenly…

His fingers tightened around her again, his heart squeezing with what he could only describe as a sweet, aching pain as she gripped his hand with equal intensity.

…Maybe is was't so silly after all.

Before he realized what he was doing his forehead moved upward, his lips against her downy-soft blue hair. She sighed, and he felt himself swell with pride. Shyly, he pressed his lips against her temple-

A loud car horn echoed through the compound as a red hover convertible sped into the yard. Vegeta and Bulma jumped several feet apart. An electrical current started sparking from his hands, gaze now locked onto the intrusive vehicle. He was angry. Who dare intrude on them?

The convertible parked and out stepped Yamcha, large bouquet of white roses in hand. He spotted Bulma and waved, "Hey babe! I came to say sorry!"

Bulma groaned and waved meekly at Yamcha, shooting an apologetic glance at Vegeta before standing and brushing off her knees. She sighed unhappily now, looking down at him and he met her gaze with feigned, stony indifference. "Sorry," she said, "can I see you later?"

Vegeta grunted, eyes now staring at the grass, "Don't hold your breath."

She started, obviously surprised by his sudden hostility. He felt a momentary pang of guilt until Bulma rolled her eyes, hand on her hip, "Whatever Prince." With a middle finger directed at him over her shoulder she started walking to her human (idiot) boyfriend leaving Vegeta under the tree stewing; watching possessively as Yamcha wrapped his arms around her, kissing the same spot on her head his own lips had just been touching. Bulma seemed to resist, pushing away from the weak human man, her eyes as blue as the sky turning to Vegeta's obsidian gaze, looking conflicted.

Vegeta stood a tad too quickly, wobbling slightly and turned to head back towards the training chamber. The emotions coursing through him needing to be raged out. For a moment he thought he heard her call his name, but he didn't turn. He didn't want to think about her. It was…

…to much.

Fists tightening as the electric doors to the compound door slid open he decided he was never drinking again. His walls had been torn down if only for a brief time and with a building anger he realized it hurt.

A lot.


End file.
